Minor Scales
by 9E-tan
Summary: "What's the difference between a minor and major scale?" She asked, confused. "The minor scale is considered less important." Her existence was slipping. What was important? Quickly, Haru, before you lose sight of what's truly important... 598680 AU fic.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. Or the music that I list… **

Genre: AU Tragedy/ Romance

Pairing: YamamotoxHaruxGokudera

Yo~ I'm back with another YamaxHaruxGoku tragedy. It's raining here at Canada, and I was feeling pretty depressed for some odd reason… And a thought struck me hard while listening to La Corda d'oro- Romance on violin. (Or something like that. T.T) It's a beautiful song, but so…. morose and sad. Anyways, here it is- please enjoy my current addiction to this beautiful pairing which should be encouraged, instead of the countless shonen-ai out there. This pairing needs lots of LOVE!

* * *

Minor Scales

.

.

.

_Did you know? There's a sad music that flows from the deepest corners… But no one knows who's playing that music. No one knows where it is. Do you know?

* * *

_

Rays of weak sunlight wavered between the white curtain blinds, painting the old room in its bleary color. The walls were bleached, worn out from the constant wind that brushed against it, having smudges of rain water that leaked through the roof.

A pale, slender hand traced the fading white paint from the wooden windows, stopping to feel the texture of the chipped paint.

* * *

_Music. Flowing. Grief. Betrayal. Anger. Disbelief. _

_A hundred emotions that were painted, poured out from the deepest chasm of the heart of the one whose fingers fleeted over the ebony and ivory keys of the elegant piano. _

_Nothing was enough, nothing could express that solitude, that emptiness. _

_She clenched her hands, leaning against the frame of the door, closing her eyes as she let her own emotions flow into the music, weaving with it the harmony of her beating heart. _

"_Who are you? What are you doing here?" A rough voice called out to her. _

_The enchanting melody stopped its sorrowful tale as the owner of those hands stood up from his seat, and shook her shoulders roughly. "Answer me. What the hell were you doing here? No one was supposed to know this place!" _

_Green. Emerald. Jade. _

_Honey-brown. Amber? _

_Two contrasting colors, or one that flowed into each other. _

"_Answer me!" _

_Pained, angered emotions that caused tremors into the voice of the male. _

"…_.Haru doesn't know." Slender fingers reached out to gently trace the pale face of the male in front of her. "Haru followed the music."_

_Jerking at the sudden contact, emerald eyes flaring at the closeness, he slapped the hand away. "Well, get out of here! You have no right to be here-"_

"_You're wrong. It wasn't Haru's fault that the music drew her in."_

_Pools of dulled green. _

"_What are you saying, you idiot woman?"_

"_Your music. The melody… you're missing something." _

_Shock. Ripples of emerald waters. The impact of brown, solid, plunging into the depths of hidden emotions, of painful sorrow that roared beneath and swirled in the tempest of jade. _

_The man tore away his gaze from the female before him. _

"_Che." His mouth could find no more words to say. Fumbling for his jacket, he turned sharply and left, leaving the female to sit down against the door's frames, looking at his back.

* * *

_

"Hey, Haru!" A joyful voice called out from the hallway, echoing, rebounding through the room. "Haru, are you here?"

Thuds of falling footsteps. Closer. Closer.

Haru's hands fell from the window frames, not minding her bleeding fingertips from being scratched by the rough wood.

"Haru!" Bated breath from excitement, silenced by something. An awkward pause. What was missing?

She could not find out. Her fingers traced the ebony keys of the grand piano within the room.

"…Haru?" Her name. Spring. Warm, velvety tones clung to her, wrapping her into its warm embrace. But somehow, something was so cold…. She shivered at the emptiness of the room.

"H-hey, your hands are bleeding, Haru!"

Spiky black hair ruffled from the slight breeze as the tall Japanese teenager rushed forward to examine the slender fingers.

Large hands took her small ones delicately, placing them into his palms.

"You have to be careful, Haru." Concerned eyes.

.

.

.

_Why?

* * *

_

"_Che. You're here again. What do you want now, woman?" Silver hair glinted with a tinge of red as the setting sun slowly drew its rays with it across the velvet night sky. _

"_What song is that…. That you're playing?" Haru asked. _

"_Che. Why would that be of any interest to you?" He grunted, pressing down the keys with expert ease to hit the final note before he settled his fingers upon the keys. _

"…_.It's a beautiful song." _

_The first words that Haru held out to the male. Her heart. The truth. _

"_Do you know how to play?" His first words to the girl. His soul, tied with the music._

_And the final whispered words that rang in the air, despite the fact that barely nothing emerged from her lips…._

"_Yes."

* * *

_

"Maa, maa, Haru, are you blanking out on me?" Yamamoto leaned against the grand piano, with Haru seated upon the black leather seat.

Limp brown strands of hair fell, plastering themselves beside her pale cheeks. Lifting her hands, she pressed the black key.

"Haru?"

Both hands placed upon the rows of ivory and ebony.

* * *

"_Che. What a liar. That was by far the worst playing I've ever heard." Lips grimacing to prevent the grin from surfacing, silver eyebrows scrunched together in frustration as the male gazed at the piano._

"_Hahi! Haru knows how to play! She learned just a while ago!" _

_Indignant response. Denial. Frantic gestures, blushing faces, as she tried to cover up her blatant mistakes with her words. _

"_Wrong. Your skills are worse than an amateur. You have no right to be touching these keys." _

_Green eyes danced with mirth as they watched the furious reaction of the bouncy female. Hands set onto the keys, the male sat down next to the flustered female. _

"_Tell me, what did you learn so far, stupid woman?" _

"_H-hahi? H-haru learned… Haru learned…." Pink lips parted frantically, as her brain ransacked for any trace of knowledge. _

_The silver haired male tsked in annoyance. "Gah. We have so much to cover if you're going to play this piano." _

"_We have to cover…?"_

"_Che. Of course. I can't leave peacefully with knowing that the only person who comes here can't make use of this piano… can't let the music survive." _

"_Hahi?" _

_Large hands covered her small ones, situating her fingers in their proper positions. _

"_You start with the major scale. The notes go from C, D, E, F, G, A, B, then C again." _

"_A major- Haru knows what the major scale is! That's the first thing that Haru learned when she started piano lessons!" _

"_Oi. Shut up if you're learning." He cast a bemused smirk. "Besides, you can't even play like you've actually learned something." _

_And their banter continued. Day in, day out. _

_The same location, the old music room that held the grand piano. The window that gazed outside, letting the rays of the setting sun cast itself upon the bleached walls._

_Time, painting itself upon white.

* * *

_

Black eyebrows quirked in confusion before melting into one of a pleasant expression. "Maa, maa, Haru! You remember how to play the piano? You never told me you finally could!"

C. D. E. F. G. A. B. C

"Ah! It's a major scale, right? The C major scale…."

C. D. E. F. G. A. B. C

C. D. E. F…

Fingers trembled. What was missing?

"Haru… what's wrong?" Yamamoto looked at her eyes, searching for any sign of disturbance.

"There's something…missing…"

"Huh?"

* * *

"…_Well done, if I must say." Hands clapped at the final note. Haru breathed in, letting the tension in her shoulders ebb away as she completed her first piece. _

_It was terribly hard, yet the silver haired male was not one who would cut her slack. Come to think of it, he never even told her his name…._

"_Che. Seems like there was a shred of talent in a useless woman like you." The male shifted from the window, gazing at the piano fondly, then leveled his gaze towards Haru's own eyes. _

"_Hahi! Can't you just give Haru a good, honest compliment for once? Haru has been practicing all day for two months with you just for your own satisfaction!"_

_Emerald eyes glared with sudden anger. Dark, burning emotions. "Idiot woman. You don't understand the value in playing piano at all! Get lost!" He slammed his fists upon the frame, chasing out all thoughts if her, closing his self inside himself once more. _

_Brown eyes widened in shock, then submerged into their own grief and frustration. _

"_Hahi! Haru doesn't want to be with you anymore! You're always so abusive, cruel, and rough! Haru tolerated teacher-san because he was a great piano player, but Haru can't take this anymore!" Eyes tearing up, she ran from the room. _

_The silver haired male opened his mouth as if he wanted to say something, then bit his own lips. He covered his face with his hands, slumping against the wall. Hot tears fell silently from his eyes, rolling down his pale face. _

_Was it for the best? _

_Regretting the entire encounter, he covered his eyes with his hands, anything to shield him from the cruel reality. _

_Why? Why? Why did he have to meet her? _

_He was going to disappear anyways, he wasn't someone that was supposed to exist. _

_He let a sob escape from his throat- __**how uncharacteristic of him**__- and choked back on the heat- __**he wasn't cowardly like this**__- but the pain never faded._

_Chastising himself for the turn of events, he laid there, slumped against the wall.

* * *

_

"Haru? You're crying…"

Tears. Crystal clear. They slipped from her lashed, filling her sight with salt water, until she could no longer distinguish the separate keys on the piano. Blinking furiously to get rid of the excess water, yet to no avail.

Blinded by something, but what?

* * *

_Gone. Fading. _

"_Haru." _

_Haru. Haru. Haru._

_The name echoed in his mind. He desperately tried to grasp at reality, not wanting to fall into the empty abyss. Heaven? He believed in no such thing. _

_He stared at his fading hands. Transparent. He was already going, without the existence of another. _

_Just another tick in the great flow of history, unknown. _

_Suddenly, he heard desperate thumps against the door, of a certain female's panicked cries. _

"_Haru…."_

_What was he? No one knew his identity. For what reason did he exist? No one asked that either. Was it of any importance? _

"_Wait! Don't leave Haru! Please! Haru is very sorry for her ignorant behavior!" Rapid beating against the door. _

_Slowly, the thumps decreased, getting lighter and lighter._

_Whether it was because he was slowly crumbling away into nothing, or whether Haru could no longer beat against the door, he did not know._

_A small part of him hoped that she would be continuously beating… _

"_Bye… Haru."_

_His last words. His non-existence._

_The softening blows against the door._

_Her last actions. Her denial being crumbled.

* * *

_

Yamamoto slowly left the room. Closing the door behind him, he faced the aging doctor with sadness. A knowing look was exchanged.

"I'm sorry…" He whispered.

The doctor nodded. "You did what you could… It seems that patient Miura Haru can no longer remain stable."

Turning around to the guards behind him, he gently passed his next orders.

"Take her to her new room."

Brushing aside the shadowed eyes of the Japanese male, he gave one sympathetic pat on his shoulder before walking away.

* * *

"_Minor scales? Haru has to learn that too?"_

"_Che. Are you as stupid as you look? Minor scales may not be as 'important' as major scales in the view of the pompous composers, but it's equally as crucial in music."_

"_But… what's the difference?"_

"…_Okay, I'll summarize it for your small head."_

"_Hahi?"_

"_Minor scales sound sad. Major scales sound happy. Okay? Now let's get back to the drills…" _

"_Wait…. But why are minor scales learned after major scales?"_

_Letting out a reluctant sigh, the silver haired male looked at the female. "It's because people don't see it as important."_

"_But… Haru thinks they are important!" _

_Bewildered emerald eyes. _

"_Minor scales? Che- you're either really stupid, or something completely different. Meh- I guess that's what makes you interesting." _

"_Hahi!"

* * *

_

"Miss Haru, it's time to go." One of the security guards spoke gently to her.

"Yamamoto-kun… do you know the difference between a major and minor scale?"

"Miss Haru?"

"Minor scales… sound so sad. Empty. I wonder why…."

"Miss Haru, it's time for you to go." Urgent. Tugging.

"Do you think it's because it lacks something?"

"M-Miss Haru!" Slumping. Falling.

"Someone told me it was because no one considered them important…. But maybe… just maybe…."

"HARU!" Panicked voices. Clutching, refusing to let go-

"…Just maybe, it's because it's the scale that expresses the deepest parts of our souls…"

The yearning of another companion. Calling, calling.

* * *

"_I'm sorry, Miss Haru, but you've been diagnosed of having a serious mental health problem." The doctor who sat across her explained, a grave expression settling before his face. _

_Beside him, Yamamoto Takeshi, her caretaker, cast his eyes to the floor. Ashamed. Grieved. _

"_Excuse me?" Haru inquired. What could they be talking about…?_

"_You've lost control of reality, I'm afraid. You're gradually slipping from us."_

"_That's a lie!" _

"_Haru Miura. There were reports of you going into the abandoned music room to 'learn' piano."_

"_Hahi! Haru was learning from the best piano teacher!"_

"_There's no teacher. No one with silver hair, emerald eyes, a short temper and nasty tongue exists in this asylum." _

"_T-that's… a lie…" _

_Haru stood up abruptly. "So are you telling Haru that her piano skills are a lie? Haru can play many songs now!"_

_A sad expression flitted across the doctor's face. "Miss Haru, you were a world-renowned pianist before you were struck with Alzheimer's and couple of other syndromes. You were always excellent at playing."_

"_Th-then… what about the moment of happiness? Is that a lie too?"_

"…_we can only assume those were hallucinations, Miss Haru."_

_Blasphemy. Lies._

_She dashed from her seat, rushing down the stairs. Going to the abandoned music room, expecting to find the silver haired, enigmatic male-_

_The door was locked.

* * *

_

It doesn't matter, does it? Whether that happiness could have been a hallucination or not….

It's like a minor scale…

No one thinks it's important.

But to the person who listens with their heart….

Perhaps it's what was missing in that certain symphony playing its melody throughout your life.

* * *

**Author's notes:**

Wow. I totally killed everyone's character here… T.T I'm so sorry.

The plot must have been confusing for everyone, so I'll wrap it up here.

Haru was a world renowned pianist, before she was struck with Alzheimer's and a couple other syndromes that rendered her incapable of playing in concerts any longer.

Being sent to an asylum to hopefully sustain her sanity, Yamamoto had watched over Haru.

Her state became worse, however, and she believed that the abandoned music room at the basement of the hospital leaked sad music.

She never realized, however, that this was the melody of her heart… It echoed, yet she had forgotten about it because of her disease. Slowly, she starts to remember her piano skills, and creates a persona who 'teaches' her.

Her conditions, worsening, is noticed by the doctor, who finally calls it quits and decides to send her to a new room, where she would be observed. However, she passes on, along with her memories, and her 'existence' as a pianist.

Well, I'm really sorry for the confusion, but hope that you enjoyed it nevertheless. The youtube link below is what inspired me, though. :D

Thank you, and please do leave a review~

* * *

.com/watch?v=_IBMGkHCr48&p=1CEFCDFA1848D88F&playnext=1&index=8


End file.
